vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Pemberton
:"I get it! You wanna be this. I mean, who wouldn't? I've got it all! I've got the looks. I've got the brains, ah, checkmate by the way. I've got the whole school in the palm of my hand. But wait, there's more! I've got the girl of your dreams S'n my D; stylin' my do." :— The Law to Brian D in Episode 7 The Law '''(simply called '''Law) is the main antagonist in the VGHS series, serving as the arch-nemesis to Brian D ever since he was humiliated by him on live television, and has since become Law's equal. A world-famous amateur FPS gamer, Law is currently the highest ranked student at VGHS, as well as captain of its Varsity FPS team. Though renowned for his prowess in first-person shooters, Law has demonstrated a command over a variety of gaming genres, notably displaying great skill in both DxM and Chess. Though defeated by Brian D in the Season 1 finale, it is presumed that Law is still ranked as both the #1 player in the school and captain of the Varsity FPS team, and will likely be back for Season 2. Overview Season 1 :Main article: History of The Law (Season 1) At Season 1's start, The Law is the famed captain of the VGHS FPS Varsity team and number 1 ranked student in the prestigous gaming academy, commanding respect everywhere he goes. One day, during a pubstomp which was supposed to be a blowout to showcase his skills, Law is caught off-guard and killed by an unknown player named Brian D, who had been away from his keyboard and was subsequently underestimated by Law. The resulting and humiliating defeat for The Law garners Brian international attention, giving him passageway into VGHS. Confronting a somber Brian D after the latter defeated a student and subsequently (and unknowingly) expelled him, Law initally gives Brian D the impression that he bears no ill-will, giving him consoling advice. Law however proceeds to destroy Brian's keyboard and vows to make his life at VGHS a living hell. Throughout Season 1 Law and Brian D confront each other on numerous occasions. In Episode 4, Law pressures Brian into playing against him in a match, resulting in the two playing Dance Ex Machina, a match Law wins, however Brian D wins over the crowd. The very next episode, Episode 5, Brian competes in a skirmish between the JV and Varsity teams, only to learn that Law told Jenny Matrix, the JV FPS captain and Law's girlfriend, to place Brian on her team so he would have to face Law during the match. Law proceeds to repeatedly massacre Brian, leaving him on the brink of expulsion. During Episode 7, on the day of clan tryouts signups, Law prevents Brian from signing up for the FPS tryouts, resulting in a physical confrontation between them that ignites a school-wide brawl. Brian overcomes however and retrieves his signup card (which Law had tied to and hoisted up a flagpole) and registers himself before being expelled by Calhoun. In the Season 1 finale, Brian D returns to VGHS to compete in tryouts; having permanently locked himself in the system by signing in and securing the blessings of Calhoun. Law, permitted to compete in the match (being the captain of the varsity team) is forced to watch Brian and Jenny (who had broken up with him sometime between Episodes 7 and 8) compete and dominate the match; quickly garnering a 2-0 lead over Varsity that threatens to earn Brian enough points to be readmitted into VGHS. Though Law illegally intervenes, kicking a Varsity member off his computer and signing himself in, and ties the match 2-2—bringing the match to sudden death, he is defeated by Brian D along with the rest of the Varsity team, resulting in JV's victory and Brian D's readmission into VGHS. Season 2 According to the Season 2 Kickstarter, The Law is in jail from a "shocking scandal". Personality The Law's personality is starkly contrasted to that of his arch-nemesis', Brian D. While Brian is a soft-spoken, good-natured kid, The Law is extremely aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering, never showing a moment of remorse throughout his campaign to subvert Brian and render his life at VGHS a living hell. Though its likely because of limited screen time, a lack of insight into his past or family, and writing that renders him a one-dimensional character. Though he generally seems to hide his malicious side in public, as evidenced when he fake befriends Brian at Jenny's party in Episode 4, The Law seems to have no qualms with exercising his control over his allies and constantly reminding others of their place, displaying an acute narcissism that borders on clinical. The only form of legitimate ''companionship Law seems to have ever had in the series was with Jenny, whom he was in a relationship with for most of Season 1. Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend, the two were rarely shown together, and when they were, Law appeared to be possessive, ''especially around Brian. This possessiveness however, doesn't seem to have been emotionally driven at all, and its likely the case that he never cared for her, clearly showing no remorse when confessing to Brian that he'd never let her compete on Varsity. When confronting Brian in the Season 1 finale, after having disarmed him and in the midst of delivering a grand speech, Law claims that he is "not the bad guy". Whether or not Law believes this or not is unknown, though it does, at best, suggest an insane moral compass, if not a complete lack of one. Relationships Brian D Brian's archnemesis throughout the series, The Law took it upon himself to assume the role of Brian's primary relentless antagonizer after the latter recieved an essential free ride into VGHS at his expense. Law makes it a point at every turn to physically, mentally, and emotionally torment Brian so as to not only get him to leave VGHS, but also, and more importantly, destroy his newfound reputation. In season one, The Law orchestrated a plan to rid of Brian using his then-girlfriend, Jenny Matrix, whom Brian harbored feelings for (a fact Law always seemed to be aware of). Jenny, secretly operating under the orders of Law and driven by the promise of position on the Varsity FPS team, offers Brian a spot on the Junior-Varsity FPS team, only for him to discover he was only offered position so he could be humiliated and defeated by Law in the annual JV/Varsity skirmish, destroying his reputation and putting pressure on the school administration to reconsider his enrollment. A great deal of tension between The Law and Brian stems from the stark difference in their personalities. While Brian is soft-spoken, playful, kind, and selfless, The Law is extremely aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering. The mutual hatred between Brian and Law ultimately climaxes in Season 1 Episode 7 when a confrontation between the two quickly becomes a fight, which in turn sparks a school-wide riot. Jenny Matrix Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend throughout most of season 1, Jenny Matrix and Law appear to have a mutual parasitic relationship; with Jenny harboring a deep desire to please her mother and make the FPS Varsity team (which Law captains), and Law using Jenny to orchestrate Brian's demise. There is little indication throughout the series that either two genuinely cares for each other. To the contrary, Law openly admits to Brian of having no intention of granting Jenny position on the FPS Varsity team; refusing to risk anyone stealing the spotlight from him. Jenny, after Games Dean spreads a rumor around the school claiming he witnessed Jenny and Brian making out, tells Brian that the two cannot spend time together solely out of fear of vindication from the Law. Eventually the two break up when Jenny confronts the Law about his admission to Brian that he has no intention of promoting her to Varsity, and the two display an intense hatred for each other in season finale. Quotes "Law ready for this?" "I love Gossip! Lets dish!" Appearances Season 1 *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 9 Category:Characters Category:Students